Elizabeth
Sitemap ' Elizabeth ' Elizabeth * See also WillTheRealElizabethPleaseStandUp * See Also Going-To-Paris --- --- --- --- --- One of the Main Character in Infinite BS and in Burial At Sea --- --- --- Sheltered Life ... ' : Elizabeth blithely skips along between scenes of horrendous stomach-emptying violence. WHAT EXACTLY '*WAS* IN THOSE BOOKS SHE SPENT MOST OF HER LIFE READING ??????????????????? --- --- --- DontRunWithScissors.jpg|The Death of the Murderous Rebel StupidestSceneEva.jpg|Asking Daisy to Sacrifice herself so that Elizabeth can become better (or something) KenLevinesFear.jpg|Lobotomy 4 U Dontrunwithscissors.jpg|I read in a book once how to get blood stains out of clothes ... File:SofiaLamb.jpg|Maybe the lazy writers could have made Elizabeth to turn into Sofia Lamb too ??? Cohenarts.jpg|Elizabeth in BaSx conveniently was know to and associated with Sander Cohen BurialAtSea_Cover.jpg Moreplaster.jpg| A more likely fate for Elizabeth in the long run (If Atlas hadn't smashed her skull... Artdecomotorcycle.jpg|Maybe Elizabeth could have zipped around Paris on this and been "The Talk Of Paris" Demonstrate.jpg|Imaging Elizabeth in BaSx using JUST THIS Parie.jpg ElizabethNoseLobotomy.jpg|Her Fate (alternate universe) Raptorino.jpg|We needed at least One motorized bike scene in BaSx (but didn't get any) Whatifsongbird.jpg|Elizabeth coulda 'got her wings' DontKnowF.jpg|Basic statement about Infinite BS and BaSx AKenLevinePhobia.jpg|A moronicly contrived scene written on one of those early Denny's napkin notes Giantificcc.jpg|Did I mention how stupid BaSx also was ??? HEY_LADY.jpg|Lady Comstock's ghost was 'gunning for ' "That Bastard Child Elizabeth" ' TearDemo.jpg|Chopped Out game element LizbethCat.jpg|Alternate Universes often made ALOT MORE SENSE Booker_catch.jpg|Humor Opportunity Missed Cantread.jpg|Amazingly huge signs maybe because everyone's Eyes were affected by the altitude, or degenerative effects of 'Tears' Yes_where.jpg TEARZ_BEWAREZ2.jpg|Was it Elizabeth who caused all the Tears ? Mikky.jpg|Elizabeth was the cause of it all, SO she was the cause of THIS stupidity too MoreSurgeryLizzy.jpg|MoreSurgeryLizzy.jpg|Alternate Universes - thats what the writers told us AlternateInfinite.jpg|Thats what the writers told us ... Altrfunnies4U.jpg Altfunnies4U.jpg LobotomyTradingCards.jpg|So many Universes THIS was Elizabeth's FATE LoboElizabeth.jpg|All nice and 'calmed down' so they could Siphon the "Quantumz" juice with no problems 1915DarwinAward.jpg|Was THIS the real FATE of Elizabeth - not some creepy interdimensional crap that writers thought up ???? Sack.jpg|This Would Have Been Simpler For Booker Elizzaho.jpg|So Elizabeth became a Street Walker ? YeahCHOICE1.jpg|More "Choice" -- Yeah Right Levine EMW.jpg|Really strange 'Chistianity' there Levine where they turned Comstock's "daughter" into a graven image Inmate452.jpg|In most universes Booker was NO use at all. CreepyLevineStuff.jpg|Levine's game had a bit of a Pedo element... ContrivedMuch.jpg|But she is supposed to have become a Lockpicking expert ???? Moreasinine.jpg|The whole secret observation thing was quite creepy Gotabitstupid.jpg|Seriously, who EVER made signs like this (and so huge ???) RamItInThePlayersFace.jpg|Elizabeth IS the 'specimen' Wasntsopretty.jpg|Alternate Universes RealityIsABitch.jpg|Game writers cant be expected to observe the Laws Of Physic Stickitinhereye.jpg|barely alive .... and The Little Sister does what Little Sisters are conditioned to do StupidityinAssets.jpg|Hint - Ryan would have juist turned off the signs lights GoldenPlacque.jpg| Her 'Father'. Yeah we got it Levine - Except Comstock didn't actually do much to equate himself to Actual American Founding Fathers Metallizzie.jpg|"As long as you can milk it for Quantum Juice, does it really matter ???" - Jeremiah Fink WhatsThis.jpg|Various Things were not included in the game YesWarning.jpg|Didnt we something like this in the remake of Mad Max ??? Sandercohenart3232323.jpg|Elizabeth : WHO MAKES THIS CRAP? Salesguy : Doesn't matter as long as the idiots buy it Ignoranceofthereal.jpg|Gianormous_Infinite_BS What does Elizabeth know about reality ??? Catacombfun.jpg Hellcafeparis.jpg|Yeah, Paris ... Elizthing.jpg|"Bring us the Thing and wipe away your debts". Delusionsindreams.jpg|Elizabeth really should have "Gone to Paris", when she had the chance ... ElizabethsFlashDrive.jpg|In one (multi)universe, did the Rat that ate (our) Elizabeth's pinky ALSO become a Inter-dimensional god ?????? LobotomyYourDoingItWrong.jpg|Elizabeth after Lobotomy -- she should have simply 'gone to Paris' through a Tear instead of that destructive vendetta she pursued. ElizabethGotAHead.jpg|Another View of 'future' Elizabeth (probably one of the 'Sally' variations where the Tear closed on the child's head ???) Fink no doubt was ready with a solution like he always is... Cohenart4.jpg|Booker Elizabeth and Sally in an Alternate Universe GoldenCalfthing-symbolicofthegame.jpg|Levine and Co claiming Columbia had ANYTHING to do with American (Christian) religion is not just BS, but actually insulting to people's intelligence. Authenticdiversity.jpg|To be actually 'diverse', why didn't Elizabeth look like this (instead of a Disney Princess???) CatUniverseElizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth in one of the trillions of 'CAT' Alternate Universes Pianocat.jpg|AND BOOKER in that 'CAT' Alternate Universe NamelessFear.jpg}The cliche chase picture by whatever the frick that thing is. RUN Elizabeth!!! RUN !!! Giantz.jpg|Strange. I thought Elizabeth was kept locked away and the Public really didn't see her much? Justplainwrong.jpg|Alternate Universe where Elizabeth became a Splicer TheSample.jpg|There were many aspects of Elizabeth's 'Observation' which was really creepy FoundInWreckage.jpg|Item found in wreckage of a large crash in the Rockies Ponyshock2.jpg|Fans can have such imaginations ... ElizabethInGilsLab.jpg|Gil Alexander became fascinated by the Elizabeth Corpse found in Atlas's hideout OldElizabeth.jpg|If the character had ALWAYS been Granny Lizzie, it would have skewed the Players actions a bit, No? LoboElizabeth.jpg|Lobotomies have a 'calming' effect upon the patient ... RamItInThePlayersFace.jpg|The "Specimen" - size of those signs - like the players never would see them if the gamemakers didn't make then 10X as large as they should have been --- --- --- Alternate Weirdness : Elizabeth learns she is her own mother .... ("Forget it Booker, its Columbiatown ..." Movie "Chinatown" 1974, Jack Nicholson --- --- --- . . . . . . . Unintended Consequences - Infant Mortality Rates were still quite high at the end of the 19th Century. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . A more fatal game where mishaps bring the 'GAME OVER' screen overlay. You now have to protect Elizabeth, who being a shutin isn't familiar with hazardous things like gunfire, dropoffs, leaping out into space and Tear sideeffects. --- --- --- Elizabeth's Personality ? : Does Elizabeth's personality (in I:BS) make any sense? Does anyone else think Elizabeth acts very 'Out of Character' for someone who as locked all her life in a tower, had little interaction with people, and had a mechanical giant bird keeping her imprisoned ? In the Game, she appears social, cheerful, excited - things that don't exactly fit a socially isolated individual. Should she, once she got out, seem so weirdly relaxed roaming the streets. Wasn't she worried/be-fearful about the people who locked her up in the first place, and watched like a lab rat all her life ? Why would she want to goof around instead of 'getting the hell away' from there ? One could argue that she is naive, but she has already proven THAT still would NOT explain it, as there are times that she genuinely dreads the possibility of going back, yet at others she is nonchalant. Considering Elizabeth was mostly raised by 'Songbird' and maybe the Luteces(?), wouldn't she act more like a feral child ? Why didn't Comstock just brainwash her from the start, or at least say he was her father, rather than just throwing her in a giant shoebox and never speaking to her again. It would be pretty interesting, plot-wise, to see Elizabeth learn about the outside World Comstock probably demonized, and help her recover from her brainwashing. You'd think Elizabeth and Eleanor should both be a little more messed up considering what they've been put through. * Eleanor is kind of messed up. She is obsessed with a mind conditioned man in a diving suit who had been with her when she was a blood drinking, mind conditioned, kidnapped child. In the final level of BS2 she kills with no hesitation. Eleanor even yells things like : "This one died alone and afraid ! Stand in our way and you'll get the same !" * Elizabeth in Infinite BS is the quantum physics SteamPunk Rapunzel. Elizabeth's social skills are considerably good for having no (or little) social contact her whole life, unless you count songbird and early 'handlers'. From social interactions in books? That's a stretch. Or from going in her 'Tears' ? There should be Similar personalities with BOTH locked away in Towers their whole lives. Elizabeth actually mentioned she used to go into her 'Tears' (Where and how much IS kept vague). She probably got some interaction in those - but certainly it was limited. (( '' It is also Problematically inconsistant that SHE didn't age like Comstock - being so exposed to them - JUST More MAgical inconsistancy ...'' )) Elizabeth should be antisocial and barely speak. BUT that does not make for a good story. Her story arc is about starting naive, then facing the horrors of war, racism and exploitation, trying to help the disadvantaged and being disappointed again, and finally learning about her past and origin so she can end the suffering in Columbia once and for all. That's how she 'grows as a character'. If she was just a mental deficient person (from lack of social interaction) the story wouldn't be interesting and wouldn't move forward. Elizabeth seemed overly excited to actually be out in the World. Having all that time to read all kinds of books, she may have developed some (warped) understanding of how people interact. She initially seems to have a pretty high moral standpoint. MAYBE she could have 'Observed the World' more through her 'Tears' she makes (('' as effective as learning about 'Life' by watching TV '' )). She probably did not go through many of them, but could have seen and heard people. It made her more curious/excited to see more -- if she were to ever escape. --- --- --- Burial At Sea Elizabeth : In BaSx Elizabeth, who once was an 'Interdimensional god', becomes damaged and quite limited and a terrible revenge-driven person. She fixates on 'Sally' (a repetitive echo of the Infinite BS Booker story, I suppose). There are added contradictory inconsistencies as she somehow (still after 'losing her powers') foresees the coming of Jack, who somehow will 'Save Sally'. But Elizabeth does NOT foresee the terrible destruction and thousands of deaths in Rapture which her assistance to Atlas will bring about - while Assuming Sally WILL actually ever be 'Saved' (and not simply now be violently 'harvested' for ADAM by a Jack or some other Splicer, as so many Little Sisters were). It is never explained logically why Elizabeth, who should have Ceased to Exist (by murdering Booker back before the 'Baptism' at the end of Infinite BS), is now again back (as is Comstock, now looking like Booker). The only possible explanation for this problematic story is 'CUZ'. DLCs often have weak/canon-breaking writing, but this is an extra grand example of a DLC abusing the story/logic of the original game. 'God' Elizabeth has killed the Booker (at baptism) to allegedly STOP everything (the whole mess) from starting. BUT THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN --- All the badness did NOT go away, and she just MURDERED a Booker who maybe never did do anything bad. DID SHE then SLAP HERSELF UPSIDE THE HEAD SO HARD that she damages her Brain AND splits herself into INFINITE Elizabeths again ?? So that's a cosmic reset allowing ANYTHING the gamewriters want Though it WOULD all be SO MUCH simpler and less confusing to have it all have been Booker's "Fever Dream" after his drinking too much Quack Patent Toothache Medicine : THERE Booker Dewitt wakes up all crusty eyed, and with a raging headache, and looks over to the crib where baby Anna lies dead of some common childhood disease ('Do doctors buy child corpses for dissection?' he thinks ...) - He then blows his own head off with his gun. The End. (HEY, You don't have to go to a Dystopia to have semi-profound tragedy in a story.) --- --- --- Elizabeth In Rapture Wearing Lipstick ... ' : In 1890s (even largely by 1912) only whores wore lipstick (what we call 'makeup'). She adapted so fast to 1950s, No ? Amazing what you can get by reading books. --- --- --- '''Elizabeth - The Process To Become a Quantumz 'god' ' : Leave apart of themselves in another dimension ?? Is that all ? How much 'soul' lives in a 'pinky' ? Do strands of hair qualify ? Dandruff ?? Exactly how much tissue/matter does it take to qualify for this ? We saw Tears on statues and such in Columbia (kinetoscope). So were their some pigeons who 'left' stuff after flying/going thru other Tears at various points ?? Does that count too ? ((BTW - are these special pigeons to exist at 15000 feet altitude ?? Birds are greatly affected by thin air and Pigeons are usually live at low altitude and don't fly very high.)) Fingernail clippings or dandruff should work, no? (Probably making Booker a potential dimension god too - possibly why/how he appears to Elizabeth in BaS2). This "Constant" thing is just a strange obsession of Elizabeth's as there are an INFINITY of other universes too (She might have been better off finding her way to a 'happy' Paris, instead of fixating on the Bookers ... 'Water under the bridge' and all that (which you can also have better in Paris.) Sally must've got godhood in spades - losing a head. (Does one have to survive this separation/leaving-behind ? Or is godhood instilled, bringing instant transcendence and a flavor of 'Zombiefication' (Or maybe Fink could put the head quickly on a Handyman rig ?? - NOW THAT WOULDA BEEN A "HEAVY HITTER" WORTHY OF THE NAME!!!!) The possibilities are endless. This Tear-severed body-part process all apparently was whatever the writers say it was. This is the least of the faulty pseudo-science issues (just another symptom of 'Quantum Physics Can Do Anything' half-arsed plot devices). --- --- --- 'Add Some Psychological Fun - About Elizabeth Having "Finger Envy" ' : "Nine-Fingered Freak" was what some of Lizzie's "Handlers" called her in Columbia ... (More than a few are 'Its just a job' types, and who wondered WHY they were pandering to this person - and them who had interesting things to say in the Bar later ...) Was she ever allowed to see anybody with 10 fingers ?? Why did she not comment and have a fascination with Booker's 2nd Pinky ??? (All the people who she had direct contact with had to have a pinky snipped off ... - dedicated, no ?)) Question - If that Elizabeth in Rapture had used a Medi-Kit (or was recycled thru a Vita Chamber) would she get her pinky back AND therefore NO LONGER be a Dimension god (THAT WOULD EXPLAIN IT !!!) ??? Sander Cohen], when he 'shocked Elizabeth in BaS1, might've cut off her other Pinky just for the 'symmetry' (certainly Steinman would have done so too). Possibly, Sander has it in a little display case, and it has little rabbit ears glued on it (or he carries it around to show his admirers - a key ring fob). --- --- --- '''Schmaptism of Elizabeth : So this 'Baptism' thing is supposed to be the 'turning point' of this whole mess ? One path is Comstock (the treasonous megalomaniac cultist), and the other Booker (a professional thug and worthless drunkard who sold his own daughter). So is the solution simply to end him before this 'baptism' even takes place ? Multitudes of worse universes can spew out of that act WHICH Elizabeth herself has now DIRECTLY CAUSED, no? What if THAT particular universe and Booker (out of all the infinite different ones) is the one who did something stupendously great and good ? Elizabeth in her crazy SEEKING OF REVENGE is just picking and choosing universes (and really doesn't know What the F*ck she is doing) HAS NOW DESTROYED THAT GOODNESS!!! SHE becomes the new center of 'badness' in place of Booker/Comstock. Nothing changes in the universes she leaves anyway, those still go on their way to whatever path resulted within THEM. With her Time Travel (( '' SORRY, NOT PART OF Quantum Physics '' )), she also stops herself from existing and thus cannot exist to return to kill Booker - Oops that old problem. Even Fantasy is supposed to be consistent (it needed an alternate scene where Booker emerges from the water sputtering and then yelling "Hallelujah I'm Alive!!!", and the story then continues down some third path.) A solution maybe should have been -- IF this time travel back along the web of timelines is even possible (nothing in the real Quantum Physics/Mechanics even remotely talks about that being possible, nor the side stepping universes via Tears either, -- 'Tears' AREN'T part of Quantum anything either) : To go back and kill Rosalind Lutece before she can activate her Quantum Whatzits and obliterate all signs/evidence of that technology. Of course there are an infinite number of Rosalinds out there, too many doing almost exactly the same - so maybe Elizabeth has to kill them all ??? But she also might run into others of herself who are trying to PROTECT Rosalind (or at least a particular one). ((IDEA - MultiPlayer game where EVERY Player is Elizabeth, with lotsa fun mutations...)) It all gets so confusing. It is WHY Science Fiction writers stay away from 'Infinites' of this type -- because with it you set up a system you cannot control (its completely open ended), and with inconsistencies you can't really comprehend/justify. --- --- --- Despite All that has been Said, Elizabeth STILL was Merely a Sidekick as Far as Gameplay Went ' : Allegedly in Infinite BS she was supposed to be 'more' (Kennyboy has said so hisself), but this really is only acting out many pre-canned plot scenes, hurling supplies at your face, leading your movement down various one way plot-linear paths, 'taking interest' at staged points along your route, hiding to the side (somewhat) during flying storms of ordinance (she's invulnerable anyway) -- THAT all really is typical 'sidekick' activity, par in games for more than 10 years (just there's more these days in the 'scenes' to latch the scripting onto and this game was largely a 'tour'). There really were NO significant AI advancements in that NPCs independant behavior (claiming there would be 'improvements' is easy, but it IS hard to actually deliver on that promotional jivetalk). - ''Easy to say by Me ? Yes it Is. But it takes alot of knowhow and work to make NPCs more realistic (more resources than 2K had for sure). That's the IN for the Player Creation aspect of the MMORPG -- to be able to AMASS the knowhow and effort and finally produce some *significant* improvements - and not just for "Sidekicks" but applied to EVERY NPC (AND Opponent) in the game in a systematic way. So there is a LOOONG way to go because of the difficulties, and having many Players add their Efforts may be the ONLY way it will be achieved. --- --- --- '''What Does Elizabeth Really Change Through Her Actions in the Games ? : Simple - Nothing. As an infinite number of other people are ready to step into the 'Comstock shoes' in INFINITE places, which Elizabeth, if she travels across dimensions til Doomsday, wont ever touch. What of the several 'Multiverses' she leaves (in-game) thru Tears, which are now left to their own devices (Heh- too, possibly better off without her meddling ?) - has anything now been achieved in them ? Infinity is a bigggg number, and no matter how many Bookers she murders, Infinite more of them remain. Mr Bigglesworth in universe 876th Row, 17 Down (the Cat Scratching Post Lighthouse) got the Catatopia "Columeow" built, and played out the very same story (minus the tuna and kitty litter incident). Finkelpurr's Automoton Warriors are now invading numerous other dimensions, spreading their freedom and bounty to benighted kitties. And so it goes..... The best laid plans of developers and men come to naught. Screwed by their pretentious misunderstanding of the Pseudo Science they invoke. --- --- --- --- --- . .